


Young Love - Time Passes, Things Change

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Sansa and Myrcella fall in love as children, until they're forced apart by circumstance.





	

Sansa had fallen in love when she came to King’s Landing, but it wasn’t with her betrothed. In fact, she found herself attracted to the wrong blonde Baratheon - his sister. 

Myrcella was everything her brother wasn’t: sweet, kind, funny, soft. She liked Lady, she made fun of Arya with her and didn’t make fun of Sansa for being ladylike. She truly was like the sister she never had.

Myrcella had been the love of Sansa’s life since she was thirteen years old. Ever since Winterfell, when the princess had introduced herself as the sweet and funny girl that Sansa would grow to know and love.

It all began the night Lady died. Myrcella was the first one by her side and the last one to leave that night. She let Sansa cry in her arms with no questions asked, just simply letting the girl cry until she had no tears left.

While Arya was off in her dancing lessons Sansa and Myrcella were sneaking around the Red Keep, with the latter showing her all the secret passageways. It was in one of these passageways that Myrcella kissed her for the first time.

Everything had been perfect then. 

Then, Myrcella’s father died.

They’d never been extraordinarily close, for sure, but Myrcella loved her father and was destroyed by his death. Sansa did her part and comforted her through it, letting her cry on her shoulder just as she’d done when Lady died. Slowly, things had returned to normal for them, or whatever normal could be in those circumstances.

That is, until her father was murdered.

Cersei knew of their secret romance and separated the two. That night Sansa thought she’d be trapped in her rooms until Joffrey decided to torment her once more, but Myrcella used one of their secret passageways to get into Sansa’s room and comforted her until the sun rose the next morning. 

Time passed. Sansa got her moonblood, but Margaery Tyrell came and freed her from that life. Myrcella went to Dorne. Things changed. She wrote her a letter every day, and Myrcella did the same in Dorne. Her Dornish prince was charming, yes, but he was no Sansa.

Margaery married Joffrey and he died. Tommen became king and Margaery married him, too. Sansa remained in King’s Landing, ever the lonesome captive. Myrcella married Trystane afterwards. The realm prospered for a time, under Tommen and Margaery’s leadership. Everyone was happy, and Sansa remained as she was. 

Then, Tommen died - and Myrcella became Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She arrived in King’s Landing with her Dornish husband by her side, to the glares of both former queens Cersei and Margaery and the wide teary-eyed smile of Sansa.

That night Queen Myrcella sent Margaery back to Highgarden, dismissed several members of the Kingsguard, and yelled at her mother and the small council for approximately an hour until Sansa was at last summoned to her chambers. Myrcella embraced her with all the love they’d not been able to give in the years they’d been separated and for the first time that night they slept together, fully embracing each other as they’d never done before. Under Myrcella’s rule Sansa became the second most-respected woman in the Seven Kingdoms and official ambassador to the North, a newly created kingdom with Jon Snow at the head. 

Myrcella and Sansa lived out their days happily, suffering through all the bad times in each other’s arms and all the good with celebrations. Though, there was something that Sansa could never be - her husband.

Sansa watched Myrcella’s belly grow three times, and three times she was there when she brought new life to the world. Each one of them came out with dark shrouds and Trystane’s darker features, reminding Sansa even more of how Myrcella wasn’t hers and would never truly be hers.

But, Sansa’s heart could not choose differently and so for the deep love that she bore her Sansa remained by her Queen’s side, and loved her until the end of her days.


End file.
